The Great One Shots of 2017
by The girl who ran221
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of different ships from War and Peace/ Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812. Enjoy!
1. Comfort (Pierre x Natasha)

Hey guys! I decided to make a thing for a bunch of Great Comet/ War and Peace one shots! These one shots are pretty much for any ship I can think of in the book/musical because I ship all the ships honestly XD Anyways I thought I'd start with a cute, modern, Natasha x Pierre story first because I love these cuties. Enjoy!

* * *

Pierre's evenings were almost always quite and calm. Natasha usually got off of work later than him due to having to close the boutique she was employed at. He, on the other hand, just had to grade a few papers from his philosophy class he taught, then he could go straight home. He would just sit and read in his comfy chair until Natasha called so they could talk about their day, plan their next date, or just say how much they love and miss each other. But this would not be one of Pierre's quiet evenings, and Natasha did not call.

"Pierre..." Natasha sobbed quietly as she entered Pierre's apartment. She was in panic mode. She couldn't even mutter another word, her mind was too full of the stressful events of the day and her unfortunate habit of sometimes assuming the worse. She looked at Pierre, her eyes calling out for help.

"Oh my god Natasha." Pierre quickly got up to hug her tight and kiss her forehead. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he hardly noticed. What he _did_ notice was the way she was hyperventilating and shaking. Pierre knew exactly what to do. He lifted her up bridal style and placed her on his sofa. She was in the fetal position and he knew that she was close to disassociating, but he was going to do everything in his power to prevent that. He then wrapped her in a blanket, and made her his homemade chai tea he knew she loved. Finally, he sat down next to her, pulled her onto his lap and just held her close, knowing not to bombard her with questions when she got like this. He knew it was just best to give her the time she needed and that she would tell him when she was ready.

Natasha just clung to Pierre and listened to his heartbeat, listening to the rhythm to try and calm herself. She was better than when she first arrived at her boyfriend's apartment, but the overwhelming feeling, the anxiety, it was all still there.

 _Come on, deep breath's Tasha._

"M-My boss...I put the new arrivals in the w-wrong section of the store by a-accident and s-she yelled at me in front of everyone. I know I should know where the clothes go by now I...I just m-made a mistake." She explained, crying a bit more at the recollection. "I'm sorry I'm such a baby."

Pierre kissed her head lovingly. "You're not a baby Natasha, crying is completely natural and it's okay to get upset. You are entitled to feel however you want. Everyone makes mistakes Tasha, you didn't deserve to be yelled at. I'm so so sorry. Maybe you should talk to your boss about it tomorrow, tell her that while yes, you made a mistake, there was no reason to full on yell at you." He advised as he played with her hair.

Natasha nodded. And from then on they just sat in silence for a bit so she could calm down and so Pierre could just focus on comforting her. She took deep breaths, and continued listening to his beating heart. Pierre rubbed her back, remembering she always liked that.

 _How does he always know exactly what to do and say?_ Natasha asked herself as she placed a kiss to Pierre's broad chest.

"Pierre?" Natasha said like a question, breaking the silence.

"Yes my love?"

"Can you tell me the sun and moon story again?"

Pierre smiled and nodded. "There are many love stories, but even scholars say the best one is always about the sun and the moon. They say the sun and the moon are madly in love, even though they seem so apart. But that is because the sun loved the moon so fiercely, that he would set everyday just so the moon could shine and vise versa. Nothing can ever break this cycle except an eclipse, a special day where the sun and moon can be untied and enjoy each other's company, if only briefly. It shows that nothing, not even time or distance, can keep two people who truly and completely love each other apart and that loving someone means giving your whole self completely and unapologetically to the one you love."

Natasha calmed down and was at this point near sleep due to stress and crying. She sat up and placed a long, but soft and gentle kiss to Pierre's lips. "Pierre?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you like the sun loves the moon."

Pierre's heart melted before kissing Natasha softly. "I love you too, like the moon loves the sun."

"Pierre?"

Pierre laughed at all of her questions, how they all started with just the simple call of his name, and how he would answer each one the same way. "Yes my love?"

"Can I just stay like this tonight?"

They both laughed at their own laziness.

"Yes Tasha. Just sleep beautiful, you've had a long day.'

Natasha acquiesced with Pierre drifting off after her.


	2. Pride (Anatole x Dolokhov aka Fedya)

Hey guys! In honor of Pride month (and because I love these two adorable idiots) I decided to do a very very gay Anatole x Dolokhov one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Anatole was on a mission. He very stealth sneaked up behind Dolokhov and wrapped him in a big rainbow flag. "Happy Pride Parade Day!" He laughed before kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Dolokhov laughed and kissed his boyfriend softly. "Thank you Ani, I got you this." He smiled, giving him a tie dyed rainbow t-shirt.

Anatole smiled and put the shirt on. "Damn I look good. Thanks cutie."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get going so we can be gay." He laughed.

* * *

"Fedya you havvvvveee toooooo." Anatole whined. "You'd look so cute."

Dolokhov sighed and rolled his eyes, it was virtually impossible for him to resist his adorable boyfriend. "Fine, only because you're begging me, you're adorable, and I love you." He sat down and allowed the artist to paint a small rainbow on his cheek.

Anatole took a picture and smiled. "I love you too." He said with a kiss to his cheek.

Now it was Dolokhov's turn to drag Anatole into something, and now it was Dolokhov who was on a mission. "Come on Ani! This band is awesome!"Even though he knew little about the band. They both stood listening to the band, but somewhere, in the midst of all the chaos and hoards of rainbow confetti flying everywhere, they made eye contact, they both smiled, like they shared a secret thought between them and that was all Dolokhov needed. The dropped to one knee and Anatole looked at him in shock.

"Oh my god." The blond exclaimed, tears running down his face.

Dolokhov smiled. "Anatole Kuragin, you are the craziest, wildest, most charming person I have ever met. I'm glad to have met someone almost as crazy and free spirited as me. I love you so much and it pains me to imagine life without you. So, would you please do me the honor of being my husband?"

Anatole tackled Dolokhov and kissed him passionately.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Dolokhov mumbled into the kiss with a laugh.

"A hundred times yes."


	3. Charming (Natasha x Helene)

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted, I've had such a busy summer! Anyways, here's a Natasha x Helene drabble as requested. Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

"We should go out tonight!" Helene said out of the blue as she sat on her girlfriends lap. "I'm in the mood." It had been awhile since her and Natasha had gone out and Helene was dying from staying in.

Natasha looked up from her phone and smiled at her girlfriend who was now making a puppy dog face; The face Helene knew Natasha could not resist. She giggled and kissed Helene's cheek. "And where do you suggest we go beautiful?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Helene's waist, pulling her close.

Helene gave a triumphant smile. "Well, I was thinking we could go shopping for new dresses, then head to my brothers for a party. What do you think?"

"I'm always down for shopping and a party." She Natasha laughed. "I'm glad I'm shopping with the fashion expert to help me pick the perfect dress." She mused.

"Um, hun, you're the fashion expert, I insist." She smirked and kissed her girlfriend softly before she could protest. "Come on, I know just the place."

"Helene...I don't know about this one..." Natasha said from inside the dressing room. She glanced in the mirror a few seconds to observe herself. She liked the dress, it was stunning, fit her well, and it was definitely her style, but she really did believe that Helene was the expert. If anyone could tell if the dress was a keeper or not, she thought it was Helene.

"Can I see?!" Helene asked excitedly as she stepped out of the dressing room next to Natasha's wearing a short, tight, green and black lace dress that complimented her figure well. She was proud of herself for finding a dress that was her favorite color.

Natasha stepped out of the dressing room wearing a white dress that cut down a bit low, but still modest. The dress was a long one that flowed beautifully to her ankles. "What do you think?"

Helene beamed at her girlfirend complete love and adoration. 'Gosh I am so incredibly lucky.' She thought. "I think you look beautiful my charmer." She kissed Natasha softly, not really caring about the fact that they were in a public boutique with people around. Honestly Natasha was loving being kissed too much to care as well.

"You look beautiful yourself, you're like a queen." Natasha complimented with rosy cheeks. She had always loved receiving compliments and giving them.

"We're both queens darling!" She laughed, making Natasha laugh too. "Let's pay, we have a party to get to."

Anatole Kuragin's house was something straight out of a college frat boy party. Pop music was playing in the background as people drunkenly mingled, a group of men were taking bets on who could chug beer the fastest, and the large living room was now being converted into a dance room where people weren't really dancing, but flailing their limbs aimlessly and drunkenly.

Natasha, feeling confident in her dress, wanted to show them how it's done.

"Oh my gosh dancing! Helene we /have/ to dance!" She insisted. And since Helene almost literally could not deny Natasha of much anything, she allowed Natasha to drag her to the dance floor, not that she would have protested. The music had slowed down, Natasha looked up to find that Anatole was the one to switch the music. He smiled at the couple and winked, like he played the slow song for them. It was Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran which left Helene wondering how he knew this was her and Natasha's song.

"I love you." Natasha said for the first time since they had been together. She rested her head against Helene's, her heart beating in her chest scared of how Helene would react.

Although Helene was taken by surprise, she didn't mind. "I love you too."

She didn't mind one bit.


End file.
